Crazy
by KuroPhoenix
Summary: NATSU X GRAY! GRATSU! Simply a lemon, smutfic and one-shot (with no plot really, it's just the sex) . Natsu and Gray have been hungry for each other for a while but the time finally comes where they satisfy their needs and lustful urges...


**A/N: Okay so I'm not the best writer (sorry) but here is a NATSU X GRAY lemon one shot. I really hope that you enjoy this.. ^-^ I've loved this pairing from the very first time I saw both of them in Fairy Tail and I've loved the other fanfics that I've read with them so I tried making one myself.**

**(I have made a few corrections but not enough. Reviews will be very much appreciated X3)**

**WARNINGS: YAOI (guy on guy), LEMON (sex), and STRONG LANGUAGE**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, nor do I own any of their characters.**

**Okay so, well, here it is..:**

Natsu and Gray were simply sitting across each other at a table in Fairy Tail. For once, it was peaceful...

After some small chat Gray had began to walk home and Natsu started walking to Lucy's, or at least that was what he thought. On the way, when he wasn't very far, he felt a nice chill near him. He turned around to see Gray, hiding.

"G-Gray? What're you doing here..?" He said in a very confused manner.

The shirtless man blushed and tried to run away but Natsu quickly grabbed his pants and stopped him.

He scratched the back of his neck, heavily blushing, and tried to explain.

"Natsu! Ha..ha.. Well.. I was gonna ... Ask you a question but I got a bit... Nervous." He said, stuttering nearly every second.

"HA" Natsu laughed and released Gray. "You?! Nervous?! HAHA! You walk around half naked! Why on earth would you be nervous?! " he continued. "But then again it could be because of your lack of strength and courage which makes... Me better?!" he loudly whispered to himself.

After that comment they started arguing loudly and fighting in a playful manner.

Then they stopped and the dark haired man looked down as tears began to run down his face.

"Gray...?" Natsu asked.

He walked closer to him and hugged him as tight as he could.

Gray's cheeks were a bright scarlet as he squeezed his love harder. _It was obvious that they loved each other but was it to them...?_

"Come over to my place tonight" The shirtless man offered.

The dragon slayer nodded and they walked to Gray's together. After about 4 minutes or so they reached it and entered. It was a nice little place but nothing too big or expensive. They took each other's hands and quickly walked to the bedroom. Natsu, blushing, was so surprised but went along with this, not sure of how he was supposed to handle this.

The ice mage quickly opened the door and instantly threw Natsu onto his bed. He just laid there, completely surprised that Gray would make such a bold move.

They were both heavily blushing (/-\\).

But Gray quickly got controlled by lust again and slowly and seductively climbed onto Natsu. He slammed his lips hard onto the pink haired man's. Enjoying and finally accepting this, Natsu grabbed his new lover's hair, pulling as the kiss deepened. Before they could know it they were already hungry for more.

"Oh, god - I've been waiting for this for so long. Your lips.. Are so hot. " Gray panted. Natsu's hot lips turned him even more on.. Ice and Fire, opposites truly do attract and he was loving such a difference in his mouth.

Slowly, he began to lick and suck on his lover's warm neck; this made Natsu grit his teeth in utter lust.

"Gray- hnng-!" The dragon slayer demanded as his breathing became heavier and heavier.

Gray intensely blushed at what he had just heard but it would be stupid for him to not take advantage of this. He moved from Natsu's neck to his chest. He licked around his left nipple as he circled his finger around his right. Soon, he had a combination of sucking hard and teasingly licking it.

This turned Natsu on so much and made him lose control. He was now rubbing his clothed erection as quiet moans were freed.

Gray noticed this and lowered his mouth to Natsu's hand. He had a devilish smirk as he took his hand, that he was rubbing himself with, away from his hard member and bit his lover's pants like a starving tiger. He quickly, with brutal strength, ripped off both Natsu's pants and boxers, smiling.

He had never expected this but at the same time.. He loved it.

Gray spit them out onto the floor and climbed a little closer to the dragon slayer's erect penis. He seductively wrapped his fingers around his lover's cock and slowly pumped it, licking his lips as he stared hungrily at it. Natsu let out a loud moan as he stared at this uncontrollable and untamable Gray.

His pace grew faster and faster and his strokes grew longer and longer. Natsu was in Heaven as the precum dripped down his cock.

As impatient as he was, Gray lost to hunger and shoved his lover's cock into his mouth, licking it as he pulled himself out. This caused more moans and another extra loud one in pure satisfaction. Natsu grabbed the dark hair of his partner and squeezed tight, forcing its owner to move faster and deeper.

Without even realizing it, he was now moving his hips to plunge himself deeper into Gray's mouth.

He didn't even get to lick as much since his head was constantly bobbing up and down. It became difficult for him to breathe as he viciously took Natsu in.

"AHH- OH, G-G-GRAY!" he loudly panted.

This seemed to be too much for Gray for he was beginning to choke on his lover's large length. He knew that Natsu didn't want to hurt him but he couldn't blow his entire dick due to it's outstanding length even though they were both dying to do so.

He was going crazy and lost all restraint.

"F-Fffuck-" He moaned.

He heard the obvious choking sounds but was too hungry and wanting to care, he wanted MORE and Gray was giving him that.

But the thing was that the Ice-Make wizard was enjoying it just as much as the dragon slayer. He loved sucking on such a perfected piece especially since it was owned by someone who he had been eagerly waiting for to allow him to do so for sooooo long.

Almost reaching his limit, Natsu vigorously pushed his lover deeper into pleasuring his stone-hard cock as much as possible. Gray choked again but his lover's moans assured him to not stop no matter what.

"fuck, Gray.. I'm gonNA CUUU- AHHH" The dragon slayer screamed.

His warm cum was now pulsing out of his hard member deep into Gray's throat. He released his lover's hair and Gray slowly pulled his cock out. He gagged a little at first but quickly recovered and swallowed it all. He noticed there was still some on Natsu's dick so he decided to lick the rest off of there too.

The pink haired man was in shock but was too turned on to stop there. He pulled Gray into his arms and passionately kissed him, tasting a combination of his own warm liquids and his lover's spectacular taste.

Gray smiled and quietly said "I love you", as he played with Natsu's hair.

There was now an evil smirk on the pink haired man's face.

"Oh, we're not nearly done just yet" he said.

Gray was overjoyed at the sound of that.

Quickly, Natsu shoved his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them until they were soaking. He slowly pulled them out, licking every inch to turn the Ice-Make wizard on.

Suddenly, with no mercy, he jammed a finger into the other wizard's tight entrance. He let out a sexy shriek that made the dragon slayer chuckle. Then he jammed in another, and another, and another... Pushing in and nearly pulling out each one to please his lover.

"Ah! Natsu.. Y-yes! Fuck me. Oh, fuck me..!" Gray screamed.

He went faster and faster.. as deep as he could go…

"Do you want me to fuck you….?"

He let out a powerful yes with a loud moan.

The dragon slayer pulls his fingers out and grabs the cold ass of his lover, not able to remember when exactly he took his boxers off yet not caring. He positions Gray's entrance to the head of his cock and ,with no mercy, rams himself into the Ice-Make wizard.

They both moan in response. With every strong thrust Gray shrieks in a mixture of pain and pleasure but soon it eases to where it is only pure pleasure. Natsu can't help but pant and plunge himself deeper and deeper inside his lover.

"Fuck.. Gray.. You're so fucking tight." He pants.

Gray moans and uncontrollably begins to move his hips, causing Natsu's long cock to go even deeper inside of him.

_The feeling of Gray's insides are so hot._

'It hurts so much.. But it feels so good..' He thought to himself.

Their pace speeds up intensely and so do the rate of their moans. The loud sounds of the bed, moans and flesh against flesh would wake all the neighbors up if there wasn't thunder outside.

"Fuck me.. Fuck me.. Oh yeah.. Fuck me..!" Gray screams.

He can barely hold Gray's firm ass anymore with the pace that he's going.

"Yes.. Call my name.. CALL MY NAME..! And I'll fuck you.. I'll fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk for a month." he pants.

The ice mage heavily blushes and grits his teeth at the pain of his lover going deeper inside of him.

"Ah.. Fuck me, NATSU! yes.. FUCK ME UNTIL I CAN'T WALK AT ALL! OH NATSU! Deeper.. Faster.. You're a dragon slayer and I'm a trained wizard, you don't have to go easy on me.. ! When I say fuck me.. I mean FUCK ME..!" he angrily yells like a spoiled child that got their toy taken away.

Natsu chuckles then grabs his ass as hard as he can, clawing into it, and rams himself deep.. deep into his lover. Every time, he slowly pulls out to the head and quickly shoves himself back in. His pace progressively gets faster and faster.. This causes Gray to scream out Natsu's name over and over again.

Natsu is now balls deep into Gray.

Hungry for even more, he grabs Gray's fully erect member and quickly pumps it.

"Oh, Gray! I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN.!" he screams, pumping his lover as fast as his arm can physically go.

"NOT BEFORE I D-" Gray yells.

Almost instantly, he arches his back and screams Natsu's name as loud as he possibly can, and cums onto both his lover and the bed sheets. And soon after, the dragon slayer does the same deep inside of Gray. The hot liquids filling his insides to his prostrate drives the Ice-Make wizard crazy. Still controlled by the lust, right in front of Gray's eyes, Natsu licks all of his cum and swallows it, licking his lips with a wink.

Gray lifts himself up from Natsu's huge cock and lays beside his lover, holding his hand that he just finished cleaning with his hot tongue.

"Do you love me, Natsu..?" Gray asks hesitantly.

"Of course I do.. Do you love me?" He replies.

"Yes.." He smiles and cuddles with his lover. "You're so warm.."

Natsu blushes intensely and hugs Gray tighter.

"Let's be together forever, Gray.."

"Agreed."

They both fall asleep together, worn out and tired but happy and satisfied.

**A/N: So... How was it?! \\(OoO)/ Please review and tell me about my mistakes and if I need to make any corrections or anything. I'm not the best at editing or seeing my mistakes so that all would be so helpful. ^3^**

**(I'm sorry that the character's personalities aren't very accurate)**


End file.
